Wireless access points may transmit beacon frames that carry information about the network over which the beacon frame is transmitted. Wireless stations that receive a beacon frame may process the beacon frame to obtain information about the network. In existing systems, stations that receive the beacon frame may be expected to process the entire beacon frame to identify a pending message (e.g., one or more group addressed frames), and further expected to remain active until the pending message is received and processed. Stations that remain active for such a duration consume an inefficient amount of battery power for powering the stations, and may fail to meet power consumption targets directed at conserving power provided by such batteries.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art.